Celebi And The Stars Of Ecruteak City!
by JakeA189
Summary: jason the trainer of sinnoh and his pokemon gallade have just arrived at ecruteak city, but strange things start happening and celebi appears out of the blue.


Chapter 1- WERE HERE!

The story begins with jason, a new trainer of the sinnoh region and his trusted pal Gallade, travelling threw the johto region, they have arrived at the entrance to Ecruteak City.

*collapsing to his feet, "Sigh...we made it,look gallade (slowy turns) Ecruteak City, after 2 weeks we ar here!  
Gallade-lade?  
"yes gallade, we can go for a rest then we shall have a look at the Bell tower, which i know your excited to see"  
*Gallade Jumps Happily at jason* GALLADE!  
"but first where is the pokemon center, i know *scanning threw the poketch, Ahaa found it, the pokemon center is on the far west of go!"

as they slowly walk past the beautiful views of Ecruteak city, gallade blatently stairs at the sunset flowing behind the enchanting bell tower.

arriving at the pokemon center,jason notices an old friend and rival sat beside a coal fire, "so its you toni, i see your in johto asweel", as toni slowly turns around, a Pokemon figure appears from behind "and i see Vulpix evolved into ninetales"  
as the fire blissfully makes Ninetales coat shine Toni* Long time no see jason, i see gallade is getting stronger day by day"  
"yeah, we did have a tough match with Witney and her Blissey Though Didnt we Gallade,*gallade smiles*  
Toni-Hmm we did too *petting Ninetales Gently* but were on our way to the bell tower in the morning, if you want to come along "sure ill be glad too,*creaking floorboards come near*  
Nurse Joy-Jason your pokemon are all nice and ready, maybe you shoud get some sleep

as the sun sets on Ecruteak city, the pokemon center looks up and jason being asleep, stairs up at the bell tower in the distance, noticing a Bright star sat above.

CHAPTER 2- Team Rocket.

*swoosh* A Blinding speed passes the entrance to the Bell tower, as It lands 2 people jump off

Laura-SO this is the famous bell tower ey *scanning the entrance*  
will- eurgh...why did i agree to this mission?  
Laura-will just accept it...the boss thought we would be great for this mission, as of course Butch and cassidy are currently in the hoenn region Skarmory-Yeah Will, accept it we need to do this mission to get in the bosses good books Laura-Fine Lets Start, GO CACTURNE *as the pokeball opens a Cacturne appears", Cacturne you know what to do.  
CACTURNE-TURN!*using needle arm, to smash to door down*

*gallade, jumping up "LADE?" moving jason "Gallade Just Leave Me alone, im tired"  
*Gallade, Lade,la,la,LAde? SMASH!  
"woah, waking up toni,toni somethings happening we should go check it out"  
Toni-*slowly waking up* okay..

Back at the Tower...

Laura- Nearly there Cacturne, just a little bit more !  
*door smashes open*  
will-We did it *jumping up and down with skarmory skarmory- we sure did,wait...i heard something...

HYYYYYYUUUURRRRR...As a blazing Blue flamed horse jumped into the way off team rocket, a human jumped off

Hannh- so this is your way of getting into the bell tower is it*scanning Team rocket* we know what to do dont we Rapidash Rapidash "HYUUURRRR" Will-well isnt that a pretty sight its a shiny rapidash maybe we should take it Laura-Good idea Will- Go! AMAPHAROS! *pokeball opens*  
AMPHAROS!  
Will- Ampharos-Signal Beam Hannh- slyly* QUICK RAPIDASH FLAMETHROWER Ampha-Rapida! *as the two beams collide*, Rapidash turns out to be the strongest knocking back Ampharos.*  
Will-AMPHAROS NOOO *ampharos lying on the ground*

Jason & Toni Manage to glimpse the end of the fight, seeing hannh knock team rocket away

Hannh-Okay Rapidash You Know What to do, OVERHEAT!  
"as Rapidash scorches team rocket, Gallade seems very impressed by the performance and starts falling in love with rapidash"

*flying in the air* Laura- I guess we are going away for a bit Skarmory-where then Laura-*evily* I DONT KNOW!

TEAM ROCKET FLYS AWAY AGAIN!

*approching Hannh.

" your rapidash is very strong, you must have trained it very well"  
*turning round-Hannh, thanks but yeah ive been with rapidash since it was a baby ponyta, it had been bullied because of its blue flames so i took it in Toni-wow, its awesome just like my ninetales *ninetales sighs*

*as they talk, Gallade stairs at the the tower, and jason looks threw his pokedex "Rapidash The Fire-Horse Pokemon, Rapidash run up to a speed of 60mph making it one of the fastest pokemon species known, they are very talented at using fire"

as the goup take a rest, toni goes into depth about her travels through the johto region...

toni- as your aware jason, my vulpix evolved very unexpetdly, when i was at goldenrod city, i was attacked by a swarm of yanma and a yanmega, vulpix managed to scorch thembut it wasnt enough, yanmega used ancient power and it sent vulpix flying, i didnt have time to use my pokemon before vulpix roared and glowed, it started changing and then Ninetales appeared, i was so happy...vulpix evolved to save me, it used Overheat and sent the Yanma flying, i managed to capture the yanmega and send it back to the Proffesor in Sinnoh.

"wow, thats soo awesome, but me and gallade have a good story..as it we got to*A SUDDEN ROAR CAME FROM THE SKY, as Gallade gazed into it, it smashed into The Bell Tower*

Hannh-WHAT WAS THAT!  
"I dont know but we better let the pokemon look"

*holding out a Black Pokeball, GO HONCHKROW *pokeball opens*  
HONCHKROW!  
"honchkrow, go check out that crash and report back to us

*as honchkrow saluts and flys off.

"we should go check it out, GALLADE * gallade gives a obedient look and nodds.

Chapter 3 - ITS A CE...

*As the group run to the scene...many pokemon have come to see the commotion, before long Honchkorw, flys back with news*

"did you find anything honchkrow?

Krow,flying off the way it came*

as the group arrive, they notice a pokemon by the stone.

Toni & Hannh-What is it?

*checks pokedex* Celebi, The time travelling pokemon, this pokemon is said to be able to wander threw time, it is known as the voice of the forest by many.

Hannh-Wait. celebi is ment to live in the ilex forest, why is it here

*voice from the darkness, Thats a good question little girl.

*the group turn round and..*

*Team rocket appears from the darkness*

Laura- Start That Trouble Will-Wait make it double

Laura-To infect the world with devistation Will-To battle all people with good information

Laura- To Destroy the goodness of truth and love will- to extend our usefullness to the lifes above

LAURA WILL SKARMORY...Thats our names

Laura-Team rocket travelling earth all day and night WIll- surrender now or surely fail the fight Skarmory...you got that right!

*the group all dimmed and found the motto boring stagger on*

Laura- that celebi is ours WIll-yes hand it over

Hannh *evily* we wont let you have it, even if it ends into a pokemon battle Laura-is that soo well than GO CACTURNE!  
Will-Go AMpharos!

*pokeballs opens*CACTURNE, AMAPHA!

Hannh-getting ready *toni stoping her* Toni-Me and jason will take it from here

*jason nodds.

Toni-GO LAPRAS!  
*pokeball opens*LAPRASS!

Jason-Lets Go Gallade

Gallade!

Gallade Pyscho Cut NOW! *gallade knocks ampharos to the ground*  
Lapras! Ice beam!* freezes cacturne

Toni&jason hi 5*

Laura- it isnt over that easily

*cacturne thaws out*  
*ampharos rises up

"fine then, Go Gallade *gallade jumps*  
You too Lapras* Lapras sides in*

PSYCHIC! TOGETHER!

they both use psychic* and smash ampharos and cacturne into team rocket again, Knocking them into the sky.

TEAM ROCKET FLYS AWAY AGAIN! Stars shines*

Hannh-Okay thats done now quick, Rapidash take me and celebi to the pokemon center, quickly RAPI!1 *jumps up and away*

in the distance *dont worry...ill get celebi there, thank yo for the helll...*fading...

*well we did it, thanks for the help jason

"its okay, say why dont we have a pokemon battle her,now!"

toni-not here but soon, thats a promise, where are you going next?

" olivine city, you?"

"mahogany town, but we shall see each other soon thats a promise"

Okay, (shakes hands)

*toni walks off into the distance as the sun rises up*

*turns to gallade* maybe we should get moving GALLADE!

as the sun rises over the bell tower, we dont know why celebi came here, or team rocket either, but we know one thing, these friends will appear to meet one more time!

THE END


End file.
